The Divertissement
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Eddy and Double D are in their freshman year. Both very interested in girls but feel nervous when it comes to a first sexual encounter with one. This evening will change all that and their friendship. This is a Boy x Boy story. I do not own the characters and series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ****_Ed, Edd n Eddy_**** story on this site. I do not own the series or characters. Since Peach Creek's definite location was never established, I am setting the story in Maine**.

Nestled against a dense Maine forest, the suburban town of Peach Creek laid. The close-knit post-card worthy type of place on the outskirts of Augusta.

Life moved at a quiet yet calm beat with the cool breeze of Fall air, locals and random out-of-town visitors crisscrossing the streets and the warming scent of peach-flavored tea permeated from the local cafe.

At the _casual_ yet albeit somewhat _eccentric_ Peach Creek Jr. High School-two boys, best friends-found themselves engaged in conversation. Sitting on two benches near the basketball court. Eddy and Edd aka Double D to their peers, decided to linger as the rest of the crowd left for home once the final bell tolled.

Bold, crafty and undoubtedly salacious- Eddy had been overambitious since age 5. Now a high school freshman, his sense of adventure and drive to prove himself were ever present motivators. A _hunk_ in his own opinion- Eddy's pinkish colored skin in its distinct sense complimented his blue eyes and black tapered spiky quiff. The signature dark yellow jacket, light blue jeans and red _Adidas_ attested to his flashy and popular view of fashion. His best friend Edd "Double D"- couldn't have been anymore different.

Smart, lanky yet all around mild-mannered than his peers. Double D was a _dork_ in his own right but also the smartest kid in Peach Creek plus the one who most of the kids on the Lane often turned to in times of dilemma while not the most popular. Brunette, green-eyed and olive-skinned- Edd often found his demure cuteness _complimented_ by most girls and even some boys at school, much to his appreciation and shock. Eddy never admitted this to his friend whom he nicknamed teasingly as Sock Head due to the black striped ski hat he always wore, but he admired how Double D never tried to follow others whereas Eddy always craved the _spotlight_ in any given opportunity.

Looking at Edd in his brown cardigan, black skinny jeans and blue converses did cause Eddy to envy his friend to a degree. While he had a growth spurt, his luck at attracting girls was often futile, while Double D mostly got notoriety without even using a pick-up line. Some girls would even feel at his medium-length curly hair while he wasn't looking, causing the geek to blush. Still the fact that both were single was imprinted in the back of their brains, one both were eager to change.

Eddy had been focusing on his silver IPhone, following the latest Facebook gossip as he sat to the left of Double D, who broke the silence with a question that had been festering at the front of his brain and daily planner.

"Are we really going to Kevin's party?" he asked Eddy.

"Not sure if I can." Eddy replied biting his bottom lip as if debating a test question almost to crazy to answer.

"Eddy and Double D, Hi!" a familiar and all too charming voice called out. Belonging none other to the Eds boyhood crush and one of the most popular girls in school.

Nazz van Bartonschmeer. Outgoing, sassy and totally energetic. She was extorted for both her athletic performance as much as her beauty. The sixteen-year-old German-American blonde's teal eyes shone and expressive, which often was enough to entice other male students to glance at her. This never ceased for Eddy and Double D.

"Salutations Nazz!" Double D said.

Her rust-colored turtleneck sweater contrasted well with Nazz golden blonde hair and milk-white skin. The mid-rise near super skinny jeans accentuated her slender legs and fit perfectly with her caramel faux-fur lined suede boots. Even Eddy took notice instantly. Nazz leaned in to give both the Eds a hug.

"Hey, Nazz." Eddy answered _really_ appreciating the hug.

"Good to see you guys!"

"Barely seen you half of the semester." Double D said with a smile holding more joy as if Nazz was a sibling to him.

"I've been busy. I'm trying to look into colleges now," Nazz beamed happily.

Eddy was less focused on Nazz academic goals than the sight of her long wonderful neck, leading down towards her small yet lovely boobs. The smirk on his face confirmed Eddy's spellbound and _erotic_ thoughts.

"Are you studying for next week's History test with Kevin and Sarah?" Nazz asked not having noticed Eddy ogling her.

"Wish we weren't. They can be real pricks half the time." Eddy replied with a hint of disdain in his tone. Even though the boyhood rivalry with the school jock, heartthrob and Nazz on-off beaux had subsided with time, Kevin was a mild irritating asshole sometimes. Ed's younger sister Sarah he'd grown more tolerant of while her short-temper and spoiled attitude would have Eddy yearning to curse Sarah out more times than he could count.

"But we all did well on the Bio one, lest you forget Eddy." Double D couldn't help but look on the bright side.

Nazz attention turned to her pink _Sony Xperia_ smartphone. "I gotta run dudes. Cool seeing you both." Nazz flashed a smile as she turned on her heels and walked in the direction where bikes were locked while holding her phone close to her left ear. Most likely Kevin was on the other line.

"Damn" Double D said under his breath, his face now in a downtrodden expression.

Eddy looked over at his nerdy friend. "Nazz has some really sweet tits," he stated.

Double D exhaled, smiled before licking his lips. The thought of Nazz's bosoms caused clear images of nude Renaissance artwork to flash through his head from History class.

"Have you ever seen?" Edd's cheeks growing crimson just thinking of the lurid question.

Eddy's face now more quizzical over his friend's question and the reserved manner in which Double D responded.

"Uh, back during the eighth grade, in the Girls locker room..."

Eddy's promiscuous side had the same infamy as his old boyhood scams. While he often bragged to Ed and Double D over his _sexual wisdom_\- he had never even had a single date that passed _First Base_.

"Blonde girls are so beautiful." Double D beamed.

"All girls are sexy, Sock Head." Eddy said partly in agreement and also to tease Double D's less exposed side out of him. Checking his phone, it was already 3:30 PM, Eddy knew they had to get home in time for dinner. He nudged Edd in his right shoulder and jerked a thumb in the direction to the street they always took home with Ed.

"I would love to have a girlfriend, believe me Eddy." Double D said during their walk. His next question hit Eddy like a baseball. "You know Marie's working at the new tea shop?"

Marie and her two half-sisters, the Kankers, were infamous around the Cul-de-Sac and oddly a bittersweet presence in the lives of many Peach Creek kids, the Eds primarily.

Despite their constant and creepy gestures and affectionate acts-nothing serious ever developed between the two trios. Why Double D was talking about a girl he once feared and avoided confused Eddy nevertheless time did make the Kanker's looks more noticeable while hard feelings lingered to a degree.

"Yeah. She's a real dime piece now." Though cynical and stubborn, Eddy wasn't blind when it came to a girl's physical attributes-before showing concern for her character. "How old is she now anyway?" Eddy asked kicking a stray soup can out of his way.

"Not so sure. Do you know if she is with anybody?" Edd asked.

_Okay this is so __**NOT**__ like Sock Head_... Eddy mentally noted. "No, I'm surprised you're even asking ME about a Kanker." A few years earlier and Eddy would've pegged him for a lunatic. Since then and with Double D's_ sage council_ he learned not to blow his top in a second's notice. _Still, Marie Kanker? WTF?!_

An idea did pop into Eddy's head, with a hidden goal beneath it. "Let's check if she's there, how about it D?" he asked.

Edd's eyebrows furrowed while he pondered the possibility for five seconds. "Okay." His response almost making Eddy pause in step yet set the stage for the _plan_ he was drafting out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spice, Beat and Soul tea shop was two minutes away from the Cul-de-Sac and not too far out of the Eds way for a quick stop. Eddy was never much of a tea drinker but often tried a cup whenever studying or watching Sci-Fi movies with Double D. The shop was an almost out-of-the-world spot for Peach Creek yet containing a chill cordial vibe, the shop added both a dash of culture and economic income to the town.

Entering the warm shop was welcome relief for both the Eds. The burgundy-gold colored furnishings perfect for the myriad of heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen. Even the pastries on display were individual culinary artworks. Double D tensed as he looked around the shop for any sign of Marie.

"Eddy I'm having second thoughts."

"Are you a man or a mouse?" Eddy whispered into his friend's right ear, not keeping his impatience low. He wasn't going to let Double D chicken out now. "Go over and ask if she's single," he pointed a finger towards the cashiers.

"I can't Eddy." Double D reluctantly countered. _Curse my humble weakness_. He looked back between the cashier and **EXIT** door. His attempt to dash out thwarted when Eddy stopped him with a hand on his flat chest.

Eddy spun his friend around and pushed Double D forward. As if on cue, the girl who scared and yet intrigued the nerdy Ed boy had emerged from the kitchen, texting on her _Google Pixel 4 XL_ black mobile.

Little about her had changed before they entered high school. While she wore fine all black employee attire, Marie Kanker's glossy dark painted nails, dark eyes and short blue-dyed hair covering her right eye were all too distinct. Edd stood in a cold sweat gazing at her unsuspecting person. The urge to RUN still reverberating in his mind. Eddy stood nearby the **EXIT** pretending to read the menu, his demanding gaze an incentive for Double D to make his move.

Clearing his throat and taking a shallow breath. Here goes nothing as they say Edd thought as Marie continued typing on her mobile. He did admit it would make for a great Photography Club photo. Nearing the cashier counter, Marie still unaware of his presence, Edd randomly reached for a _Bissingers_ strawberry caramel & peanut bar. Anything to help avoid him making a fool out of himself. He laid the bar in front of Marie with an unintended drop that caught the Kanker girl's attention. Edd simply waved and smiled while Marie returned it bemused and began to scan the chocolate treat he picked out. Eddy's eyes still watching him intently, the pressure seeping under the lanky boy's skin.

"Five bux" Marie said as she scoped out how Edd looked today. While the brainy teen reached for his wallet, trying to keep his hand steady.

"Here," Double D handed Marie a five-dollar bill. Briefly looking between the punk girl's _melons_ and Eddy's still vigilant stare.

"Thanks, these are my fave."

"Don't mention it," Marie replied.

"Have a good evening Marie." Edd said unable to hide the smile growing on his face.

"Same to you, cutie" she answered as Edd turned to leave.

Eddy lingered for three seconds after Double D exited the shop. It took him a minute to catch up with his thin yet swift pal who had a _brush with_ _death_ look about him.

"Did you ask if she's single?" Eddy asked, voice high with hope for the _Sock Head_.

'No, I just couldn't..." Double D answered as if telling his parents he got a C- on a test.

However, Eddy was the sort to have an ace up his sleeve. Pulling his phone out, he nudged Double D in the right shoulder to check out a web page he'd bookmarked.

"Check this out." The article entitled **The 10K Sex: Art of Love Hot Tips**. "Give it a read D." Eddy's fingers more than ready to send it to his friend via text.

Double D shook his head somewhat tickled yet was never one to turn down Eddy's sincere acts. Within two minutes, he got the article.

"So D, your folks home or what?" Eddy asked as they walked past the junkyard.

"No, they are out of town visiting relatives in New York. Edd bit off a piece of the chocolate bar and reveled in the richness of the strawberry flavor. _Will definitely have to get this again_ he reminded himself before swallowing.

"I hear ya, mine are out for their Honeymoon and not grinding my gears thank God." Eddy still wasn't sure about Kevin's party yet determined to make the most of the evening. "Wanna chill at my place?" he asked as the Cul-de-Sac came into view.

"That would be great." Edd replied until it struck him. "What about Ed?" Surely they weren't going to leave him out.

"Naw, apparently _Mono Brow_'s taking care of Sarah. _Mammoth Mouth_ broke on of her leg's riding her bike and Ed's looking after her...the little bitch." Eddy's voice sauntered off feeling as if bile filled his whole mouth.

"Come now Eddy, let's try to have a fun one whether we go to the party or not." The pair reached Eddy's retro-style house as it was already 4;20 PM. Inserting his house key into the lock, Eddy sighed as he opened the door and went in followed by Double D.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a Friday evening, the two boys were more than happy to relax. Double D reclined on his left elbow upon Eddy's bed, reading something on his mobile unknown to Eddy. Probably the article he shared, the thought made Eddy snicker quietly to himself. Thankfully Eddy had bothered to make his bed and spray _Febereze_ onto the blue fabric. Double D's cleanliness tips and the possible irritating rules imposed by Eddy's Mom undoubtedly changed Eddy's thinking in this regard. The former infamous scam artist was occupied with his Surface Go tablet. The only light sources coming from Eddy's bedside lava lamp, the ceiling and one hanging lamp above his king-size circular bed. Surfing through _Facebook_ before looking back at Edd who was still reading quietly.

"So, anything interesting in the article?" he asked coming inside from the bathroom, wearing a red Barry White Soul Aesthetic t-shirt he got from the _Teepublic_ website. He sat down by his table mirror, now wanting another chance to _school_ his friend.

"Nothing I didn't learn in Health Class," Double D replied. He had also done private research into the _Birds and the Bees_, ever the precocious sort. Now, the lessons he'd learned never felt so daunting. He put his mobile down on Eddy's nightstand with mild frustration.

"How about a round of _Halo_?" Double D asked. The boredom was in a sense _killing him_ and he did enjoy a video game once in a blue moon, despite them not being his usual forte.

Eddy quickly beat Double D to the punch with something much more interesting. "Check it! I found Nazz's blog." Eddy announced giddy. "Dude, check out her pics."

Curiosity piqued, Double D walked over to Eddy's right and leaned in to get a closer look. Eddy obviously getting an eyeful. His eyes settled on one of Nazz in her cheerleader outfit from a game last Spring. Enlarging it, both boys were awestruck at the blonde's wondrous appearance.

"God, she looks so hot!" Edd exclaimed.

"She's a total babe!" Eddy concurred, his eyes burning with an almost tiger-like _hunger_.

"This is better than your magazines," Double D said as his cheeks warmed up.

"You think this is sweet, get a load of this." Eddy began typing on the tablet quickly. "I'll show you a site Logan shared with me."

Instantly the web page for a site named Glory-Girls popped up. Eddy snickered and rubbed his hands with glee as Double D pulled up a free standing chair to his left and sat down. The Adult thumbnails of each video caused the material covering his crotch to stir.

"Shit!" Edd uttered and grinned before realizing it.

"You'll see shit like you've never seen." Eddy's weasel smile still showing.

Bringing the arrow over to the photo tab, Eddy immediately honed in on one that remained in his mind for over a week. The file loaded up to reveal two French girls who appeared to be 17-years-old fingering each other to the sight of a black one doing a strip-tease before them.

"Oh my Lord, what the-" Edd refrained from using the obscenity. His left fist flew up and covered his mouth with a mixed response that Eddy giggled at.

"Eddy, scroll down please."

Eddy complied and stopped t an image of two girls, both Middle Eastern looking, getting it on. The first girl stood on a side, while the second raised her leg to the chest level or as much as her flexibility allowed her to. Then the first gently slide towards her partner and held her leg while penetrating the needy beauty. Also, the dominant girl stood in front of her partner, whose legs dangled over the edge of a bed; with her partner's legs lifted towards the ceiling and resting against the first one.

"Oooh, ultra moist" Eddy beaded his eyes. Then a familiar amber-eyed brunette's face caught his attention as he looked for more juicy amateur videos.

"No way! It's Bonnie from school." Her alias **Bonny Dreamwish Amore**. "Wonder if she's got any videos of her up?"

Double D nodded for Eddy to open _Pandora's Box_ as it were. Both boys had seen Bonnie Carter, member of the Drama Club and Photography Club, in and around school yet never really talked with her. Though many never imagined she had a _kinky_ side. While being from a neighboring county seven minutes away from Peach Creek, she was considered a looker by some of the other boys. Even Edd would allow himself fleeting glances of her whenever they were alone in the Photography Club meeting room and putting equipment away.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Ed boys sat utterly transfixed with the current video they'd dared to watch. Two Latino young women bound, violated, and shaved off the pubes of a Caucasian 18-year-old male while pleasuring themselves. The video ended leaving the two dumbstruck and heavily aroused.

"Holy shit. They're Amazons!" Double D said looking at Eddy directly, seemingly clam while internally aflame.

"No foolin' pal" Eddy answered sharing in his friend's amazement. The moans of the three players giving them goosebumps. His demeanor subtly changed. "Uh, D...Is it cool if I jerk off, dude?"

Nine minutes after watching the pseudo sadistic threesome video, Eddy and Double D were lost in cuffing their carrots to a video of an attractive 18-year-old couple engaged in what Edd recognized as the Janakurpara position. On a whim he couldn't fathom from last year, Edd downloaded a PDF copy of the _Kama Sutra_ last year on his laptop. The highly detailed and physically captivating allure of the illustrations wormed deep into the studious boy. So much so, that he found himself most nights masturbating on select positions he found fascinating. Both boys dominant fists piston with a zealous passion driven by the moans from the Norwegian couple. The enthusiastic boys observing the other out of the corner of their eyes, both keen in a sense to best the other. For Double D, triumph didn't seem to be in his reach as he stopped within five minutes. Eddy's curiosity now prodded as he glanced over at his _ashamed_ pal.

"Damn, you must have gotten off in a flash" Eddy remarked.

Double D couldn't meet his gaze however. "You didn't hold out much longer yourself."

"What else are friends for, _Sock Head_." Eddy jovially said in between a laugh. Very soon his friend's self despondency sank in. "My bad D. It was just a joke."

Edd's unease sparked into mild frustration. Curse my physical incompetence... "It is pathetic, Eddy. A total tragedy. I tried not to ejaculate. Was holding on, but..." the room fell silent as Eddy looked sympathetically at the beanie-wearing nerd he trusted above anyone else.

"It will be terrible when I sleep with girls." The idea reducing Edd's self-esteem nearly to a speck.

"You just gotta do it more, trial and error D. I got in over my head too." Eddy was a greedy manipulative sneak at times but didn't put on acts when it came to backing his friends up. "We'd be better tryin' stuff out _together_."

The suggestion also causing Edd to break out in a snicker. Even when Eddy said "Like, suck each others cocks."

"Honestly it doesn't sound bad," Edd concurred leaping off Eddy's statement. "Or else, a good experiment."

"We try it out and it becomes second nature." Double D reasoned as Eddy looked at the lit tablet screen, his face briefly frozen in concentration. _Would Eddy really be open to this?_

"Sure." Came Eddy's reply which both titillated and intrigued Double D, having known him since Kindergarten. It was as if talking to a shadow version of Eddy. "Wanna try it, now?"

"We can." Double D's consciousness on a thin tightrope. Was this really educational, out of curiosity or Eddy's method of soothing his pain. Possibly all three? "Uh, are you having second thoughts, Eddy?"

"In your dreams Sock Head," was Eddy's answer.

"Same here," Double D said smiling to lessen the awkwardness that enclosed around them, which Eddy returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy got on his knees facing Double D who unbuttoned his black jeans without a pause. Wrinkling his nose as the slender boy's jeans pooled at his feet followed by a rather fine pair of blue _Calvin Klein_ boxers. He locked eyes with Double D while raising his lukewarm hands up towards those somewhat _girlish_ hips.

"Ready there D?" he asked carefully.

"Yes." Edd nodded thought not pretending to overshadow his still intact virginity.

The swift, encapsulating and bombshell touch of Eddy's tongue followed by the rest of his mouth on the nerd's 6" cock caused Edd to almost lose himself. After two sucks he asked Eddy to stop.

"Eddy...This is _confusing_."

"Hey, pretend I'm Marie Kanker then, okay." No way was Double D slipping out the backdoor THIS time.

"Okay then." Edd steeled himself as Eddy continued to pleasure him.

Edd's eyes were closed shut, his mouth gaping as inaudible gasps were emitted and tingles slithered throughout his limbs as he mentally counted off every suck Eddy made to his growing cock. Each one prompting him to have wild excessive thoughts flashing between Eddy and Marie. On the seventeenth slurp, Double D sensed he was near the verge of orgasm.

"Stop, I'm almost close." Double D licked his lips picturing the blissful moment to come.

"Don't quit on me Sock Head." Eddy coaxed once again utilizing erotic imagery to keep the thrill alive. "Picture Nazz dirty panties now."

The boys chuckled at the image and Eddy finished off his steady blow job. Double D's face contorted while subtle to fervid groans grew as he counted Eddy sucking him off at least 27 times! On the last suck, Edd's considerably big and tangy load shot down into Eddy's throat. Eddy freed his mouth of his friend's penis, licking his lips as Double D's taste settled in. Although not bitter, he detected an almost lecherous yet smooth flavor from the boy who used to cave in the face of his aggressive side. Quietly, they sat at the edge of Eddy's bed side by side as Double D zipped his jeans up.

"How did it feel?" Eddy asked.

"Not bad at all." Eddy sincerely answered while the physical and mental impacts from Eddy's blow job hadn't yet calmed. "Indeed, for sure. I felt more in control before I popped." The word nearly making Double D burst out in raucous laughter. "I feel damn good."

"Told ya." Eddy said and nodded. He'd grown up a big deal throughout their memorable and often outrageous adventures and was touched to have had this First with Edd. "I'm up next now, dude."

Edd now got on his knees as Eddy's jeans and leopard skin briefs gave way to reveal an uncut 6" piece of meat. In all their years of friendship, Double D had never seen Eddy's manhood** this** close. It's very sight, size and smell were nothing short of impressive. So much so, Edd couldn't reach out and touch it.

"Sorry, I can't." Edd shied away slightly shaking.

"What?" Eddy replied as if Ed had raided his fridge again. "I gotta practice too. What am I supposed to do, _fuck you_ now?"

Double D was seated upright on the bed stoic until Eddy's proposed idea struck a chord with him. He looked up at Eddy. "Yeah."

Confusion, shock and mild suspicion were clear on Eddy's face._ Does Double D swing both ways or what_?

"I'd never play you for a sap, but it's the next best thing." Double D wasn't sure if bravado or a riled kinky curiosity sank its claws into him. All he wanted was to be touched, to be loved-even if if had to come from the hands of his best friend.

"That way I'll know how it feels for a girl," the geeky boy reasoned for the second time.

"Cool. Uh let's do it then, dude." Eddy's face still conveying misgivings yet not willing to be _shown up_. His stubborn pride one trait that never wavered.


	6. Chapter 6

Double D sat on his bottom clad only in a black Albert Einstein shirt, boxers and white tube socks waiting for Eddy to return from his bathroom. The growing thought of losing his virginity-to his best friend of all people! Excitement and apprehension couldn't seem to balance out in his brain. After two minutes Eddy came back dressed down himself.

"I think we're all set." Eddy said approaching his own bed not so confidently. He'd been told by his big brother before he moved out that the first time would be scary yet awesome, yet never anticipated it would be with a friend, who was a boy!

"Can you hand me a condom?" Eddy asked as his eyes bore into Double D unlike any manner before now.

His long curly hair, forest green eyes and delectable lips made Edd for a beautiful person. The new and previously weird thought had the hairs on the back of Eddy's neck stand on end.

Edd reached into the table side drawer and picked out a cherry-flavored condom. The contact Eddy's fingers made with his felt almost _magical_. A new porno flick played in the background, the girl's moans permeated highly in Eddy's room.

"This could hurt. Please tell me you got lubricant." Double D wanted to enjoy the experience but also not make reckless decisions he would later come to regret. He trusted Eddy, yet didn't want to sow the seeds for circumstances that could ruin their friendship.

"Gotcha covered." Eddy unveiled a small bottle of _Maximus_ lube from behind his back. "Well, lay down on your stomach D..." he said itching to go the distance with the friend he just wanted more of. Haters be damned!

Edd laid on his stomach, his chin atop one of Eddy's blue pillows which was heavy with his scent,causing the anxious boy's member to squirm. He licked his lips involuntarily while keeping his grip on the pillow, bracing himself for the _invasion_ to come. The creaking and dip on the bed a sign Eddy had gotten into position. Double D heard the lube bottle cap open and Eddy wet the two main fingers of his dominant hand, working them into Edd's anus.

Slowly and directly, Eddy aligned his cock at Double D's hole and plunged inside the gaunt teen.

"Aahh!" Edd cried.

"Fuck..." Eddy muttered. He never imagined a boy, let alone Double D, would be this tight. "Want me to stop?" Eddy asked, his blood running high.

"No, keep going..." Edd wanted this and surprisingly the power of Eddy's thrusts proved enticing.

Eddy continued as his cock drilled in and out of Double D's ass. He inhaled the nerd's hair and neck-the scent provoking Eddy to increase his pace. Double D seethed and bit into the pillow while the resonating waves Eddy sent across his body fired bombs off in Double D's erogenous zones. When Eddy reached his twenty-third thrust, he asked in a hoarse breath:

"Are you gonna cum, D?"

"Not yet...go on." Edd's body was now in a restless whirlwind. He wanted Eddy to take him.

Eddy didn't miss a beat resuming his heated yet gentle pushes into Edd's still tight hole. The comfort and challenge it presented to him tempted Eddy not to hold back. Their mingled scent, touches, moans-all merged together set to erupt.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum now!" Eddy groaned pumping more feverishly into Double D.

Albeit painful, Edd waited for Eddy's load to fill him up as he winced and grasped the pillow as if it were a life raft. Clenched hands aching yet did not diminish Edd's anticipation. His own cock aroused again and possibly near release. On the last three thrusts, Eddy's seed flowed into a spent Double D, his innocence gone with Eddy's guttural panting. Eddy rolled off his friend's back to the right side of the bed while Double D drew his boxers back on. Not a word was said between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddy reclined on the right side of the bed, surfing through his tablet, his usual boisterous hyperactive nature cooled. Mouth set in a thin line while Pop music played in the background from his charging mobile. Double D was still in the same spot he'd laid in as well, back turned to Eddy which seemingly dared him to glance at. Eddy of course couldn't bring himself to do so. For fear, regret, more _forbidden_ fantasies. As though to look at Edd's shapely, healthy,_ tasty_... how could he have associated that word with his best friend. It almost caused Eddy to slap himself. For his part, Double D remained wide awake, breathing like a rabbit, ears up anticipating danger, only he thought of how Eddy would look at, let alone view him as his most precious virtue was taken by him. He still remained in his boxers-shy or engaging in this game of attrition with Eddy. Who would break the ice first?

"How come you're not getting dressed?" Eddy asked finally turning the upper half of his body to check and see if his friend was alright.

His question was met with a light moan as Double D effortlessly pushed himself up, back still turned to Eddy, and reached for his jeans laying on the carpet. Not veining to see if Eddy was still looking his way.

"Shit!" Nazz wants us to come to Kevin's party!" Eddy exclaimed hearing the ring of the text message on his phone.

Double D zipped up his jeans, the momentary ache in his crotch made the nerd wince. Eddy's face and back still turned, his face a cross between feelings he had not a damn clue what to make of. Desire, disgust, humiliated, horny?

"Did it hurt?" Eddy asked in a flat tone wedged between concern and curiosity. He couldn't fathom how it felt being on the receiving end, yet anything relating to sex was the same as money in his bank account.

"No, it's not that bad. I'm sure girls experience it their first times too." Double D finally spoke. His face partly cloaked by his long hair yet he wasn't hesitant to be open with Eddy. Always the honest one.

"Kudos on the choice of lubricant. Ask Kevin if he can spare some." Edd smirked and scoffed to himself in jest. Clearly hanging out with Eddy so much did rub some influence on to him.

Eddy also found it funny as he scrolled on his tablet senseless before noticing it was now 8:06 PM. Both boys began to put their fall sweaters back on, no doubt it would be chilly out. Thankfully they didn't have far of a walk.

While living next door to each other since Pre K, Eddy and Kevin never really went over to the others house. Save for the hair-brained scams Eddy concocted or Kevin hunting the Eds down when they'd went awry. Now, Eddy and Double D walked over no different than any of the other Cul-de-Sac kids.

Eddy led the way. Kevin's house alive with the beat of party music and lights shining from both floors. The Eds cut across Eddy's yard and past the sidewalk up towards the front door. Eddy didn't dare try to hop the fence as he sometimes did in their younger days. The last attempt, he got his shorts caught on a post from behind, causing Eddy to fall out of them, his white red heart covered briefs on full view. He never lived that down and now almost every fence he passed made Eddy want to spit on it.

Nearing the door, Edd noticed past the fence in Kevin's yard, sitting on a darkened picnic table, languidly smoking a cigarette, was Marie.

"Oh dear!" Edd said almost tripping over himself. "She's right there. What do we do?" he asked Eddy unable to keep his feet steady.

Eddy shuffled his shoulders and backed away from his friend a bit. "Beats me" came his reply. This was a trial Double D was going to have to face on his own. Eddy nonchalantly rang the doorbell, Double D keeping up behind him closely, crossing his fingers in the hope to avoid Marie.

"Hi!" Marie called out from behind the fence. Taking another puff from her cigarette as she calmly walked over and lifted herself over it, landing on the other side gracefully. Double D directly in her sight.

"Hi, good evening Marie." Edd replied trying to put on a collected act while his brain's thoughts were scrambling about.

"Doing okay?" Marie asked smiling as she often did at Edd. Three years earlier it made his skin go near ghostly white, now his manhood hung more proudly within his pants at it.

"Yes."

"Did you like the chocolate bar?" Marie asked inching closer as she inhaled another puff and blew it from between her lips facing right, her smile quick to return.

"It was good." While it paled in comparison to the unique experience that still continued sending pleasured pricks along his limbs. "You look awesome." Marie's deep black _Alfani_ sweater, fleece-lined leggings and _Rhi_ lace-up boots certainly made her rebellious Tom-Boy allure stand out all the more, and Edd's eyes got their fill of it.

"Thanks, you're looking really fine yourself." Then again Marie always liked the proper yet down-to-earth dress code Double D always lived by. Not too nerdy but the right amount of attractiveness.

Her smile diminished a bit noticing Edd in a stage of discomfort. "Did you fall or something?" You look dazed."

Briefly glancing at Eddy who remained aloof, Double D laughed it off. "No, I'm fine. I just been studying too much."

"Oooh! Don't hit the books too much. Then you can come and have tea with me at the shop." Marie knew Edd took his grades seriously yet in the back of her mind she began to wonder if he had any _Naughty Hobbies _he liked to partake in.

Double D nodded, definitely willing to call on that invite in the near future. "Been here long?" he asked not wanting the conversation to fall flat.

"Kinda. You?" Marie asked as she took the next to last drag of her cigarette.

"No, we just came by."

"Cool, I'll see you inside Double D." Marie reached into her right pocket to pull her mobile out. The front door opened, with Nazz appearing at it.

"Hey guys, glad you came." Her face turning to Marie. "I was looking for you. Lee's taking Kevin on at Beer Pong and it's getting kinda heated..." she rubbed the back of her head and nudged suggestively down the hall behind her.

"Better diffuse the bomb before it blows." Marie put out her cigarette on the walkway stomping o it and followed Nazz into the house.

The Eds waited until the girls were out of earshot. Eddy smirking to himself as Double D exhaled, his head turned up to the black sky in a manner of _thanks_.

The Living Room was packed with most of the kids from the Lane, save Ed and Sarah, even some students from Lemon Brook Jr. High were there mingling with the Peach Creek kids. Despite the rivalry between their football teams, differences were laid aside when times to let loose free of parents came about. Kevin's stereo beat with popular Pop tracks as most of the guests danced, socialized, gorged on snacks and drank. Double D and Eddy stood by the main window, neither saying a word to the other. Edd willing his eyes not to look Eddy's way, until Nazz walked up to them carrying two ice-cold bottles of _Red's Apple Ale_ in her hands.

"Glad to see you guys." Nazz handed the first bottle in her right hand to Edd.

"Thank you, Nazz." He accepted the drink gratefully.

After handing the second to Eddy, who quickly popped the cap off and took a big sip, Nazz twirled a lock of her hair round her right index finger as both boys were strangely quiet.

Nazz didn't like seeing her friends looking glum. Ever the one to promote fun, she smiled with a topic in mind, looking at Eddy.

"You really nailed it in English class yesterday as we read _Romeo & Juliet_. You'd make a good actor."

"You think so?" Eddy asked, his face warmed by the flattery. He'd always tried to impress Nazz, regardless of the unsuccessful outcomes. Even though he hated English class, his years of scamming did give him not-so-bad acting flare.

Double D now weighed in. "So, you saw the play last semester? Did you see me as the Prince of Verona?" he asked heartily.

"Yeah. I cheered you on." Nazz replied. Eddy smiled at Double D, remembering how funny he looked in costume before sipping his drink.

Nazz eyes narrowed a bit as her mouth fell into a rather slight uneasy line. "You guys do anything amazing today?"

"Nope, nothin' " Eddy said. _Just buffin' the muffin' and busted D's cherry_. "Studied and watched some cool flicks."

The momentary silence following was short-lived before Nazz brought up another intriguing topic. "Have you seen Kevin's Dad's in-home theater?"

"No." While Eddy never made a big deal over it, he loved movies, ever since he and his friends tried rather poorly to make some of their own.

"I can show it to you if you want. They're playing _Paper Towns_ right now."

"Sweet. We'll check it out then." One thing Eddy would never turn down, a free movie with snacks provided.

"Pretend I'm Marie Kanker," Edd said in a coy tone before playfully pinching Eddy's aquiline but handsome nose.

"Huh?" Nazz asked as an uncertain smile spread across her cheeks.

"Private joke." Eddy answered as Double D chuckled lowering his gaze bashfully.

"Okay. Let's go." Nazz led the way to the garage entrance door, motioning with a finger teasingly.

Eddy followed before taking another glance at Double D. The beanie-wearing teen's eyes followed Eddy's back until it was obstructed by Rolf who spotted Double D and walked over from the kitchen to greet him. Edd shook hands with Rolf while still keeping an eye on his friend, nearly engulfed in the swarm of party-goers.

"How do you fare this evening Head n Sock Ed-boy?" Rolf asked while holding not surprisingly to Edd a hot wooden mug which contained honey mead.

"I'm well, thank you Rolf." Double D replied.

As Eddy was about to exit the room, he turned to look back at Double D already conversing with Rolf. Eyes interlocking on a beat. A smile perked up on the flashy ex-scam artist's lips, tongue moving over the top before Eddy vanished from the room. The gesture kindled a greater flame inside his previously novice pal.


End file.
